the_vampire_diaries_originals_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Human
Humans are a race of mortal, sentient beings that are members of the species homo-sapiens. They can serve as the food source and a means of pro-creation for vampires. They make up the majority of the population on the Earth besides the supernatural species. Powers and Abilities *'Adaptability' *'Versatility' *'Strength' *'Agility' *'Speed' *'Durability' Weaknesses *'Mortality' *'Blood Loss' *'Broken Neck' *'Decapitation' *'Magic' *'Heart Extraction' *'Fire' *'Disease' List of Humans *John Albrecht *David Bance *Sarah Beasley *Savannah Davis *William Duncan *Albrecht Family *Bance Family *Beasley Family *Davis Family *Duncan Family *Freeman Family *Gillies Family *Stannert Family *Clarke Family *Halpern Family *Hilton Family *Weber Family *Dalton Family *McCullough Family *Chambers Family *Matt Freeman *Jeff Gillies *Trish Stannert *Mrs. Clarke *Mrs. Halpern *Miss Hilton *Principal Weber *Emil *Contessa di Salvatore *Unnamed humans *Jasmine *Trinity *Gabriel Dalton *Colin McCullough *Daphne *Jared *Summer *Adelaide Chambers *Jean Family *Rodriguez Family *Carson Family *Barker Family *LaLaurie/McCarty (Macarty)/L'Erable/Lopez y Angulo/Blanque Family *Harold Jean *Thomas Gilbert *Douglas Carson *Sulez Family *Leonardo Rodriguez *Rodriguez Family *Beatrisa Rodriguez *Fernando Sulez *Gabriella Rodriguez Sulez *The Hollow's Cult *Tina Williams *Robert Williams *Williams Family *Angelica Barker *Delphine LaLaurie *Fell Family *De Martel Family *Chad Carpenter *Carpenter Family *Sudano Family *Thomas Family *Robinson Family *White Family *Jones Family *Martin Family *Skinner Family *Harris Family *Moutin Family *Webber Family *Detective Sudano *Roberta *Sofia Correa *Angelo Correa *Alexander Thomas *Richard Robinson *Philip Robinson ESQ *Carol Robinson *Michael Roben White *John Paul Jones *Lucille Ann Martin *Donna Skinner *Patricia Harris *Sr. Peter Moutin *Thomas Michael Skinner *Daniel Jones *James Michael Harris *Linda Jones *Nancy Webber *Springfield Family *Johnson Family *Anderson Family *Whitmore Family *Dowling Family *Marcus Family *Homested Family *Bartel Family *Stanford Springfield *Barbara Johnson *James Joseph Johnson ESQ *Linda Anderson *Yvette St. John *Lady Whitmore *O'Connell Family *Petrova Family *Thomas Vincent Fell II *Cynthia *Professor Dowling *Professor Marcus *Laura Homested *Sylvia *Lucy *Countess de Martel *St. John Family *Alex *Detective Bartel *Uncle Bob *Aunt Mary *Gerald Forbes *Fash Family *Albert Family *Bryce Family *Sommers Family *Olive *Andrew Fash *Officer Philip Albert *Valerie Fell *Annie *Latisha *Blair Fell *Leah *Miss Patty *Elena Gilbert (Doppelganger) *Amara *Stefan Salvatore (Doppelganger) *Damon Salvatore *Jim Bryce *Rebecca Flemming *Paul Sommers *Lou *Francine *Tammy *Lawrence *Deputy Martinson *Martinson Family *Jenkins Family *Bruck Family *Alpert Family *Campbell Family *Moquet Family *Sheriff Jenkins *Trudy Sulez *Janie *Karen Bruck *Mr. Fell *Thomas Fell *Uncle Joe *Tyrone Alpert *Jayneela Alpert *Breanna *Tilda *James Campbell *Gallagher Family *Adams Family *Marion Moquet *Daniel Forbes *Patrick Gallagher *The Cult of Silas *Mystic Falls Council *Deputy Adams *Sheriff Jess *Deputies *Jessie *Chuck *Stewart *Dr. Gabler *Chris (Season Six) *Deputy Kathleen Walsh *Stu *John (The Vampire Diaries) *Pam Douglas *Gail *Mr. Sikes *Sam Douglas *Sarah Whitmore *Margaret Forbes *Mayor O'Connell *Kris Cooke *Christopher Gilbert *Mrs. Petrova *Cooke Family *Correa/Guerrera Family *Gilbert Family *Flemming Family *Douglas Family *Walsh Family *Sikes Family *Forbes Family *Theo (horse)**'''Not a human, but owned by the Mikaelsons**''' *Salvatore Family *Tony *Amanda *Ryan *Cooper *Frank *Sully *Doug *Stephanie *Young Family *Stephanie (The Originals) *Mary Sommers *Jamie (The Originals) *Dianne Saltzman *Saltzman Family *Ed Saltzman *Alaric Saltzman *Marla *Monica *Danielle *The Cult of Janus *Nurse Jerrica *Nurse Jackie *Tracey *Gerard Family *Frank (The Vampire Diaries Season One) *Shane Family *Steven *Officer Baker *Jo *Baker Family *Pastor MacGinnis *Greg *Seth *Sam *Trish *Pastor Bill *Coach Lyman *Dr. Sheski *Sheski Family *Lyman Family *Smith Family *MacGinnis Family *Mr. Henry *Franklin Fell *Tina Fell *Lanie *Frankie *Callie *Claudine *Sofie *Dr. Paige *Cherie *Juanita *Heather *Nurse Haynes *Haynes Family *Cruz Family *The Armory *The Faction *The Vikings *Webber Family *Howard Family *Craig Family *Obi Family *Flynn Family *Burnett Family *Blankenship Family *Fukuda Family *McGreevy Family *Fauline Family *Dowager Fauline *Jay *Karen (Jay's mother) *Beth Sommers *Cohen Family *Jessica Cohen *Tiki *Dalton St. John *Joseph Salvatore *Warren Family *Thomas Keeping Fell *Honoria Fell *Peterson Family *Trudie Peterson *Count de Martel *Eddie (The Originals Season Four) *Star Family *Hopkins Family *Timothy *Andie Star *Monroe Family *Vanessa Monroe *Wattles Family *Brian Walters *Rudy Hopkins *Samantha Gilbert *Zachariah Salvatore *Ethan Maxwell *Maxwell Family *Phelps Family *Jamie Wilson *Wilson Family *Pastor Young *Sean O'Connell *Tara *Duquesne Family *Johnathan Gilbert *Vaughn Family *James Family *Maggie James *McKittrick Family *King Family *Alexandria St. John *Virginia St. John *Liam Davis *Sarah (The Vampire Diaries Season Two) *Davis Family *Megan King *Kinney Family *Will Kinney *Peter Maxwell *Aaron Whitmore *Monique *Carol Lockwood *Maxfield Family *Wes Maxfield *Dorian Williams *April Young *Zachary Salvatore *Zhu Family *Donovan Family *Kelly Donovan *Georgina Dowling *Atticus Shane *Avery Family *Tom Avery (Doppelganger) *Porter Family *Jordan Family *Meredith Fell *Penny Ares *Ares Family *Al Rashid Family *Elizabeth Forbes *John Gilbert II *Rosza Family *Branson Family *Tatia (Doppelganger) *Amara *Castle Family *Jolene *Grayson Gilbert *Alonso Family *Alternate Elena Gilbert-Salvatore *Carter *Vickie Bennett *Sue Carson *Darren Malloy *Malloy Family *Fenton Family *Brooke Fenton *Theophilia Flowers *Vargas Family *Tomas Vargas *Alejandra Vargas *Alaric J. Saltzman *Alaric K. Saltzman *Cartwright Family *Rosalyn Cartwright *Mr. Tanner (Novels) *William Tanner *Lady Ulma *Eddie (The Vampire Diaries Season Two) *Jill *Jimmy *Judith Maxwell *Robert Maxwell *Baron von Swartzschild *Felix *Samara *Keisha *Giuseppe Salvatore *Giuseppe Conte di Salvatore *Gudren *Isobel Saitou *Matt Honecutt *Dr. Alpert *Miranda Sommers Gilbert *Matthew G. Donovan *Meredith Sulez *Callie Gallagher *Tony (The Vampire Diaries Season One) *Alice *Alternate Stefan Salvatore *Amy *Amber Bradley *Aimee Bradley *Bradley Family *Buck *Cindy *Crystal *Dean (Season Six) *Dianne Freeman *Bob Duke *Joanne Harris *Jason Hughes *Honeycutt Family *Jeffrey Honeycutt *Jason Harris *Marty Hammond *Hammond Family *Guillaume *Allyah Baynes *William Forbes *Duncan Forbes *Mathias *Nancy-Marie Lockwood *Red *Josie Robles *Sadie *Sarah Salvatore Nelson *Nelson Family *Tobias Fell *Bartholomew Whitmore *Dr. Whitmore *Dana *Chad *Liam Grant *Lila Grant *Dulcina *Eric Moquet *Alice Smallwood *Tiki's Grandfather *Samantha Gibbons *Anne Grimm *Isabella *Thomas and Judith's Mother *Giuseppe's Unnamed Son *Boone *Dr. Lowen *The Governor *Amber Wolverton *Hector Linsey *Michelle Cunningham *Brianna Johnson *Katherine Wilson *Eric Hanson *Garrett Tanner *Ryan Ashton *Flora Martinez *Dylan Clark *Dr. LaForge *Humans - list of known humans Category:Species